Shizuchan's secret
by kakeras
Summary: A boring day for Shizuo Heiwajima, no sign of the flea or anything. Till he shows up, that is, and finds out one of our Shizu-chan's big secrets. First fanfic, so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic… so go easy on me _**

**Anyway, this is going to be an Shizuo fanfic with a little Shizaya but no lemon… But if you want, I can write you lemon as well. I've tried already, and I don't feel ashamed or embarrassed like some writers. **

It was a really boring and relaxing day for Shizuo Heiwajima. He strolled the parks, intimidated people, got mad. It was just another normal day. But something was missing from this normal day, and his name was Izaya Orihara. In fact, Shizuo hasn't seen the flea since a week ago. He was glad not to see his face, but was somewhat a bit lonely inside as well.

'_Maybe a talk with Celty wouldn't be bad. She's usually here at this time, so she'll probably arrive any minute now.'_

Shizuo's POV:

I check my watch, which said it was 5pm. I was waiting for Celty, for what seemed to be an hour now. It was probably the longest hour I had experienced in my whole life. It was absolutely boring. First a guy confessed to this girl, and they had all the attention for maybe thirty minutes. Then some thugs decided to play around and terrorize people for maybe another thirty minutes. I wasted one minute on throwing them of the park. And now, it feels like I'm spending another hour waiting for Celty. I check my watch again, and it said 5:05pm. I crushed it and blew all the bits in the air. It was mocking me.

After those horrendous five minute's which seemed like hours, I finally heard the horse-like sound of Celty's engine. I went over to the sound to greet her, and took a cigarette as I walked.

"Hello, Celty." I said. She typed [Hello Shizuo] on her PDA. She didn't talk much, and it was usually me who did the talking, and me who'll do the talking again today. But I was wrong. She was actually very happy and I had a feeling she wanted to talk about something.

She starts typing again.

[I went on my first date yesterday with Shinra! It was really fun, but Shinra kept on embarrassing himself!] Is what she flashed on my face. She starts typing on her PDA again.

[We had lunch on the rooftop, watched T.V. home, and went around on my horse! Then we grabbed some dinner at Simon's store and had a romantic evening walk at this park!] She starts to put her hands on her face. It looked as if she was trying to hide her blushing face, if she had one. But I wasn't expecting what was coming next.

[And after that, we went back home and he stripped off my clothes and we had s-] At that moment, I pushed away her PDA. I almost swallowed my cigarette.

"I don't need all of the details, Celty." I said, as I tried to avoid looking at her because the topic of sex was too… embarrassing.

Then I heard it. I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear, but wanted to hear at the same time.

"Eh~ So is Shizu-chan embarrassed about sex~?" It was him. It was Izaya. It was like he read my mind. My now calm mind had just gone…. IZAYAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"IZAYAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I started to scream out my mind. This always happened whenever I saw Izaya. All my thoughts just turn to rage, then scream out all those raging thoughts. No matter how wrong it may sound.

I grabbed the stop sign right next to me, and tried to swat the flea. How could he have known? Or did he already know? How did he know that… sex makes me feel really weird?

"Sex." I froze when he said that word. Yes. Sex creeps me out to the max. Something no one would have expected.

"I know Shizu-chan's secret~!" Now I'm filled with anger again, and ready to spear him with this sign post.

"Sex." Then I froze up again. The brunette finally got a hold of my one secret. Now I'll never be able to kill him.

I watched him repeat every word. He said it so many times, I was about to topple over. And A lot of people were watching us. Then he started to run. He ran as far from me as he could, and after a few minutes of cooling down, I decided to chase him.

"Hey, Shizu-chan! What are you going to do now? I now know your big secret!" He was mocking me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I finally cornered the man. I noticed my surroundings, and we were in an elevator. I didn't notice that I followed him all the way back to his building. Izaya just looked at me. He stared straight into my eyes. He was giving me the creeps. I was about to strangle him then and there, but he said 'that' word again, and I froze. Now we arrived to his floor, and I followed him to his office. Okay, he dragged me because it just felt too creepy that I couldn't move.

He let me sit on his couch, and his seemingly hot secretary served me some coffee. He then sits on the chair in front of me.

"So, Shizu-chan, what is it that you don't like about 'that' word?" He emphasized on the 'that'.

I couldn't answer. I just looked down on my coffee. He then stands up from his chair, and sits right next to me. He was leaning over me already, and whispered 'that' word to my ears. My face was flushing now. I actually got the feeling he was trying to seduce me. Seduce…. Ugh…. Another creepy word…

"Neh~ Shizu-chan~ You don't look so good. Why don't you lie down first?" Well, it was a pretty good idea, but thoughts started running through my head of what he could possibly do to me if I lay down.

"N-n-no thanks…" I could barely speak. This was bad. Izaya just… conquered me.

"Mmm~ Shizu-chan~ Maybe you want to 'play' a little game to get your head cooled down?" he emphasized on the 'game'. Damn… He was torturing me. What's worse, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, you feel really fit, Shizu-chan~!" He started to caress my abdomen. He look at his eyes, and they were filled with lust. I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you seem to have a nice ass as well." Oh no. His hands started to creep in my pants. I was now being molested by Orihara Izaya. How unfortunate of me. That is, till he started to squeeze it.

"I-izaya…. S-stop…." Was I enjoying this? Did I just moan his name? And… Why did it feel like… I was liking it?

"Shizu-chan… It sounds so sexy when you moan my name like that." He takes his hands off me. A sense of relief flushed in, but I had a feeling I wanted more.

"You want some more? By the expression in your face, you look like you do." My expression? Oh no. My eyes were closed, and my faced had an enjoyed look. But he was just mocking me. I know he was, because of what he said after.

"Too bad, Shizu-chan. But this body is only for the worthy, and you're not worthy of me." I felt a sense of rejection. I was just violated in so many ways, and rejected by the man who did those to me. Orihara Izaya really is a demon. I just… can't believe that he'd do that to see my reactions…

"I guess I could love all humans, after all." He took my hand, and led me out the door.

"You know, I don't like to rush things. Maybe we should wait." Is what he said. He then locks his lips to mine.

"Goodnight, Shizu-chan~!" Were the last words he told me before closing his door. I was just frozen, standing outside his door. Orihara Izaya…. Just…. Kissed me….

As I left the building, I looked up at one of the windows, and saw Izaya send me a flying kiss. I shivered, then headed back to Ikebukuro.

**A/N: Soooo, was it good? Please review :3 **

**Okay, I know it was a little out of character, but I'm doing this based on Shizuo being creeped out about sex. So, this is just one of the possibilities if he were.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got a good review, some people added to me their favorites list, a few alerts… And over two hundred hits!That must mean some of those 200visitors liked my story? (still getting used to this site xD) Anyways, since some people were interested, I'm gonna continue with chapter 2! And I forgot what it was called, but I've been told that I'm doing an Izuo, not a Shizaya. And yes, I am doing an Izuo!**

Izaya's POV:

'_It was such a fun day yesterday! I got to meet with my Shizu-chan and we got to play a lot too! Maybe I'll go to Ikebukuro and surprise him… Now where is my coffee?'_

I get up and follow up my coffee. Sometimes I get annoyed with that woman for being slow at times. After a few minutes, Namie placed my coffee on the coffee table.

"Took you long enough." I said. But the woman just looked at me and walked away. My phone started to ring, and it seems to be one of my clients. I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I just let it ring. Not my problem that they can't find another information broker who knows almost everything about a certain topic.

After finishing my coffee, I make my way to my computer. It seems like I received two new emails. One was from the client calling me, and the other read unknown. As an information broker, my budding curiosity got in the way, so I opened up that email.

"I wonder who this is…"

It read:

_Dear Orihara Izaya,_

_Did you forget about __**him**__?_

-Unknown

That was all it said. I wonder who 'him' was. I just shrugged it off. It was probably some jealous person who saw me playing with my Shizu-chan. And I won't let anyone get in the way of our relationship… I'll do anything to make Shizu-chan remember our promise of long ago. Anything.

I make my way out of the office, and headed to Ikebukuro. I walked all the way there in hopes of having a much more tone body. _'Yes! Shizu-chan would probably like it if I have a tone body!'_

I got to Ikebukuro without a sweat. I passed by Dotachin's gang, but they probably didn't notice me… But I overheard their conversation.

"Hey! You know what! I have a feeling that Izaya's the seme, and Shizuo's the uke!" said the girl in black.

"Not again, Karisawa. Not this conversation again." Said the boy reading a certain manga next to her.

I chuckled. _'Well guess what, Erika. I think I am the seme!'_

After making my way down the street, I passed by Simon.

"Oh, Izaya! Why not have some Russian Sushi?" said the man.

"Ah, no thanks… I'm not in the mood." Well, I wasn't in the mood for sushi, but damn was a jolly. And… I still can't forget that time Simon punched me. It took a week till my eye healed. But I still grabbed a flyer anyway, since it would give me a twenty percent discount.

'_Yes, for when me and Shizu-chan go on our date.' _I did have a feeling that I was forgetting something. Something important to another person that I was supposed to make fun off….

-Meanwhile, on the rooftop of an abandoned building…-

'_He didn't even come… No one came… My life must be really worthless...' _And the girl in red jumps off the rooftop and lands dead.

-Now back to Izaya…-

'_Well, if I did forget about it, that person must have been worthless to me anyway. Oh look, an ambulance.' _I saw an ambulance rush through the streets. It seemed like it was headed for that old abandoned building.

Well, who cares anyway?

I went on and passed by Raira Academy. Curious about how it is now, I walk inside. The old janitor seemed to be surprised to see me… and he seemed a little scared as well. I wonder why~?

In fact, some of my teacher's were there as well. They were all staring at me and it even looked like they were intimidated… As if they say a ghost! II then approach one of my favorite teachers.

"Ah, sensei! Long time no see!" I say, with a jolly and devious smile.

"O-O-Orihara-kun! P-p-please don't…. gahhhh!" She kept on stuttering and ran away. Makes you wonder what I did to her, huh? I'll leave that for you to find out.

I meet up with Kida, Ryuugamine-kun, and Sonohara-san.

"Ah… Izaya-san. Good afternoon." Said the seemingly timid brunette boy. He was always the nice one towards me.

"Good afternoon Ryuugamine-kun, Kida-kun, Sonohara-san." I reply. Kida-kun seemed to try to avoid my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Is there something wrong, Kida-kun?" I ask. Still avoiding my eyes, he says "Nothing."

"We were just about to go grab some lunch. Wanna come with us?" How nice of Mikado, inviting me to their little lunch.

I notice that Kida suddenly glared at him. I wonder why? Again, my budding curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to join them.

I walked together with them to the cafeteria. Once we entered, all eyes were on me. Was I really that famous, or is it just my mind playing tricks on me? Mikado grabbed one of the trays and gave it to me.

"Here, Izaya-san. I'll treat you food." He said. Being the nice person that I am, I insisted that I pay for their food. Of course, I used that 'because I'm an adult, I'll pay' trick. And because I treated them the food, it means that they now owe me a favor, which I'll be collecting when I'm in a pinch.

How smart, right?

"So, how have you kids been doing?" I said, trying to start up a conversation. "Ah! We've been doing really well, Izaya-san!" said the rather energetic Mikado. It looked like he was in a good mood today, like me!

"Mikado…" muttered the blonde. As if no one heard that. "Yes?" the brunette boy asks. "Nothing."

I notice that Mikado forgot to eat his carrots. My future parental instincts told me to force him to eat it. I stab the carrot with a fork, and try to feed him. "Say ahh."

"Ahh…" The boy opens his mouth, and I feed him. Well that was easy. It's so fun to tease the boy.

I notice a tint of red on his face. How cute. I knew the boy has a crush on me, but I couldn't reciprocate because my heart belongs to Shizu-chan, and Shizu-chan belongs to me. An opportunity like this to tease him, well, how can I not take advantage of that? It was too entertaining for me!

"You finally ate a carrot…" says the blonde. I sensed a hint of anger in his voice, and actually seemed like he was jealous of me.

Well, not that I care. I only care about my relationship with Shizu-chan.

After that, they left for their classes, and I left for my mission to find Shizu-chan.

I started skipping to the park. According to his schedule, he goes there everytime after lunch and before sunset. Oh, I can't wait to see him.

'_Maybe he'll finally fall for me. Or maybe we'll have a romantic time in the park.'_

Speaking of romance, here comes Namie's brother and his 'girlfriend'. Oh god, they're so sweet it makes me wanna puke. I'll only allow myself to see romance if it's with Shizu-chan.

They turned the way opposite to the park, and I headed for it. I decided to go take a shortcut and passed that construction site. I can't believe they would build something here, when it's so much easier to pass by the now not empty lot to go to the park.

Before I entered, I met up with Celty. Seems like she was delivering an important tool to the construction workers. I greet her, and we started to have a nice little chat.

-A few minutes before they say their farewell's…-

"Ah, but you know, because you revealed the secret of being headless to almost a thousand people from Ikebukuro, you just put your relationship with Shinra in danger."

Of course, what I was saying wasn't true. It was really up to Celty and Shinra. But it was fun to see a headless woman worry about a relationship. Now I just wish I could see what happens after.

[But! Shinra said I look beautiful even without my head!] She types on her PDA.

"Ah, maybe he doesn't even care about that head. Maybe all he wants is that beautiful body of yours. Maybe he fell in love with your body, not you."

Now she started to get angry. Or that's what it looked like.

[No no no! That's not true! Shinra loves me for who I am!]

"Well, if that's what you think, then that's what you-" I received a slap on the face.

' _Great, now I'm going to see my Shizu-chan with a red face. Now it would look as if I'm the one head over heels in love with him. Or maybe he'll think I'll look cute. I hope it's the latter. After all, the plan is to make him fall in love with me._'

I see Celty drive off, so I headed in the construction site. There, I could already see the park across the street. Now excited to see Shizu-chan, I skip merrily to the park.

Then I suddenly hear a loud metallic noise. I look around to see what it was. Then I saw it. I saw a steel girder falling towards me. Just my luck. Wrong time, wrong place.

The only problem was that I noticed it too late.

**A/N: Soooooo…. Did you like this chapter? I focused more on Izaya on this chapter. Well, once again, it's a little out of character. But I made sure to make the ending nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got more reviews, more people adding to their Alert list thing(I seriously thought that meant people reported my story, it was the opposite) And I got more visitors! I guess it means that some are new visitors, and some are those who liked it! And for the next chapter, I 'might' add in the lemon, but I'll have to change the rating. I 'might'. **

Izaya's POV:

I was prepared to get hit. I always knew that resisting would make things hurt more, so I was prepared to take it all in. But looks like I didn't have too. There, standing behind me, was a familiar looking blonde carrying the steel girder. It was my Shizu-chan, and he saved me.

He then threw the steel girder away, with no effort whatsoever. He went over to me, the person who didn't even seem to care that he was about to die, and pats my head. I was surprised by his actions, and felt a little awkward as well.

"Hey… I can't have you dying from an accident." He paused for a moment. "… B-because I'll be the one who'll kill you! Whether you die or not!"

How cute. Who am I to not provoke Heiwajima Shizuo in a chase? Of course I'll provoke him.

"Aw… Looks like Shizu-chan didn't want me to die after all~! That's just so sweet~!" I teased.

I knew that by teasing him, he'll start to get mad and try to kill me. I was right. He started to chase after me. We ran through the streets of Ikebukuro like it was any other day. With the whole 'screaming my name and throwing thing at me' thing. Yes… He'll be screaming my name.

I was finally cornered. Shizuo was full of rage. But it looked like he forgot that I knew his one weakness.

"I~za~ya~kun. I've got you now!" He said with a jolly and mad voice. He started walking up to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this for a long time now." He locked his fists, and got ready to punch me in the face. Right then and there, I did a really bold move. I kissed him.

His face, it was of an indescribable expression. Okay, so maybe it was cute. And it was the shade of crimson. It also looked at if his legs started shaking.

Yes, I was finally able to make him submit to me. He was trying to say something, but I heard nothing. So this time, we switched places and now he was the one on the wall.

"You see, Shizu-chan, I already know your weakness. You chasing me down here, that wouldn't give you any gain. I'm the winner in today's round, and I will be on the successing round." I said. It was now me who'll be take the lead. But who said I wasn't taking the lead before.

I carried Shizuo back to my apartment. I wasn't as strong as him, so it looked like I was helping out a drunk Shizuo walk.

I passed by Dotachin's gang again today, catching the eye of the fujoshi. Her eyes were sparkling. I flashed her a look that said: _Yes, you're dreams are coming true._

She didn't do anything after that. It seemed that just confirming it was alright with her, and she probably didn't want to bother us as well. _Do not disturb, I like the sound of that._

After entering the apartment, I lay him on the couch and ask my secretary to brew us some coffee. Shizu-chan was still flustered, and I think I made it worse by cuddling next to him. But who cares? He looked extremely cute that way. With that, I started to stroke his hair and caress his face. It's seduction time.

Shizuo's POV:

I saved Izaya from a steel girder. He started to annoy me, and then I chased him. Now all of a sudden, I'm on his couch in his apartment. But why?

I notice someone caressing my face and stroking my hair. It was Izaya. I do anything in these types of situations. I was usually frozen. And yet, being frozen, I was heating up. I started to feel really embarrassed and awkward when he did this. I'm not sure why though… But… I do remember something else now. It was that he kissed me. His lips, they felt and tasted so good. It makes me want to kiss him back… What?

_What the hell am I thinking? Why would I want to kiss him, Izaya? He was a guy, and I don't go that way! I never once even thought about him that way! There's no way that his luscious lips and sexy body could convince me otherwise! _

I tried resisting, but I still couldn't. He started to nibble a bit on my ears, and I felt that tickling sensation that let out a quiet moan from my lips. I was hoping he didn't hear that. He stopped right after so he must have heard me.

A few minutes after he stopped, his secretary placed coffee on the table in front of us. She was hot, and because I thought of her this way must mean that I'm still a man. She looked rather familiar as well. I think she studied on Raira as well.

"Namie?" I said. She looked at me and said, "How have you been doing, Shizuo?"

Izaya looked at me, then to Namie. It looked like he was jealous already. Which was unbelievably fast.

"Namie… Would you go and clean my office please?" said Izaya. It sounded as though he was sending her away. After that, I watched the girl leave, and I was alone with Izaya again.

He started to look at me with really sweet looking eyes. Then he was leaning forward to me, pecking me on the cheeks, nibbling on my ears, and caressing my face. He then grabs my chin, and faces me to him. That's when we locked our lips once again.

I was frozen. No, I wasn't frozen at all. I was too intoxicated from his kiss that I just submitted to him. I gave in to his lips. I felt his tongue trying to make its way to my mouth. It felt so good that I let his tongue go in. It explored around my mouth, and wrestled with my tongue… And I wrestled against it as well. I was wanting it.

He broke of the kiss, but I wanted more. The look on my face said it all. "Looks like my Shizu-chan likes it then~?" But I didn't respond. "Well… I hope he did…" His whispers in my ear tickled me. He nibbled on my ears some more, and then locked his lips on me again. His lips just tasted so good.

We broke off the kiss again, and he started to kiss my neck.

I was shocked and I let out a loud moan. "Mmm… I-Izaya…. P-please… not there…" But he continued sucking on my neck. I felt my neck hunch up a bit. But damn, did it feel good.

He took off his jacket, then his shirt. At first, I tried to resist looking at his tone body, but I couldn't. I just kept staring, till he leaned in and kissed me some more. My hands clutched on to his back as he started to suck on my neck again. He unbuttoned my bartender outfit, tracing my chest with his finger. And after more lip locking, he proceeded down my chest. He licked and kissed it. Then I took off my uniform.

Izaya stood up and sat on the couch. It looked like he was nervous. That he wasn't ready. I was still lying on the couch, though, being the submissive one.

"Hey… Shizu-chan… I really like you. But, should we continue this? I'm afraid that if we do, I'll be hurting you… And I wouldn't want to hurt you…" He paused for a moment. The silence filled up the whole room. "What am I saying? You clearly hate me more now, don't you? You probably want to kill me more now, but I won't hold it against you. It's my faul-"

Right then and there, it was me this time who kissed him. It was me this time taking charge. The kiss seemed like it would last forever, and when we broke off, red started to invade my face. It looked like it was invading his as well. We both avoided our gaze, feeling as awkward as before. But that kiss was really intense.

"I-izaya… I really hate you now, you know that?" Now it was me talking. "I really hate that you're making this all your fault, when I could have just resisted and said no. But I didn't. It means that… I…. I want you too…" I felt myself steaming now. I tried to look at his eyes, but I just couldn't.

Izaya's POV:

After I heard his statement, my eyes started to tear up a bit. But why? I wasn't the crying type. Or did I ever cry about something as trivial as this.

"Shizu-chan…" I wasn't sure what to do anymore, but with Shizu-chan, it felt like I could do anything. I grabbed his hand, and caught his attention as well. "Will you go out with me?"

_What? Just… What? Did I really ask him out? _

I started to hear Shizuo chuckle. Why was he chuckling? Was I being funny or something? Then I heard the most normal sounding voice Shizuo ever made.

"You're really funny, Izaya. Of course I'll go out with you." He started to lean on me and whispers in my ear. "Maybe this time, instead of me trying to hurt you, you can hurt me this time?"

After he said that, I kissed him. Today… it was the start of our newfound relationship.

**A/N: So yeah, either I end it here, or continue it. It's up to the people who want to know more. But a story with no ending is the best kind. It can end in any way~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got the most visitors this week! I remember I left a few things, so I came to continue the story… and sorry! No lemon yet! Just…. Lemon-ish but nothing to explicit.**

Izaya's POV:

I was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro and I was looking for Shizu-chan. I woke up early today and went out for a walk, leaving Shizu-chan sound asleep in my apartment. But when I come back, he wasn't there anyway. It really made me feel annoyed at him to leave without saying anything. He didn't call, or leave a note. He just left. Now I'm walking down the street in hopes of finding him.

Especially with what happened last night… makes really… frustrated…

-What happened last night-

"Eh? A club?" I was organizing some of my papers and the information storage on my computer.

"Yeah… I was hired to be one of the bouncers because of my tremendous strength. They're offering me a pretty high price as well. I'm thinking of taking it… But I won't be able to come back home till late, though… But it's just going to be for a few days, so nothing to worry about." Said the blonde reading some magazine on my couch.

"Oh? It's okay. Since you're going to be living here now, you might as well get some money so we could rent a bigger place."

"Yeah… but…" Shizuo looked over to me. Curious, I looked back at him. "But? But what?"

"Nothing…" He gets up from the couch, throwing the magazine back to the table, and walks back to our room. "I'm going to take a shower!"

"Hmm? Okay then…" I didn't really pay attention to him the whole day. I was really busy. I wanted to join him, but I took a shower already and it would just be a waste of water to shower twice. Besides, he gets really annoyed when we shower together, saying things like I just want to clean myself, when what he really wants is me to seduce him.

After a few hours, I finished sorting out my documents. I walk over to my room, jump on my bed take a nap. Right before I fell asleep, I heard the sound of the dressing room door opening. I opened my eyes a bit to take a peek, and see Shizu-chan fully dressed in a suit. Not just a bartender's suit. One whole suit. And damn, did he look good.

He walks over to me. I think he thought I was asleep, since he gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Sleep tight, Izaya-kun…"

Then he writes a note on the desk next to the bed. I didn't bother reading it since I was really tired and sleepy already.

I woke up and it was already ten at night. I remember Shizu-chan writing a note; I read it and it said: "_I went to the club. If you want to visit me, here's the address…."_

Well, what else could I do in ten at night without Shizu-chan around? Of course I'll go visit him. I went to the dressing room and stripped off my house clothes. I saw myself on the mirror, and it was pretty narcissistic of me to strike a pose and admire my amazing looking body… I wonder if… Shizu-chan gets enough of my body?

After dressing up in modern, ready-to-party clothing, I made my way to the club. Apparently, it was a club called 'Vixen'. What a stupid name.

And how nice of Shizu-chan to leave me a spare ticket as well. I got to enter the club without having to wait in line. Once in, I observed the massive crowd of some… college graduates partying, drinking, smoking and the such. Such stupid children. That's not the way to drink a shot!

There were some people passing on shots and drinks to me, which I drank, while looking for my Shizu-chan. I had really good tolerance to alcohol, and I've only been under the influence once. Which was a really long time ago.

Then I saw something… something not so good…

It was Shizu-chan flirting with… some woman! Was he under the influence or something? From my view, it was pretty obvious that he was. Then something horrible happened. They started… kissing… What's worse, I saw their tongues when they broke off! He was kissing some other person… with tongue! Right then and there, I felt a sense of betrayal and anger.

But I just shrugged it off. I knew that Shizu-chan was just under the influence, which is why the only thing I did was slap him and the girl. I also threw the girl off her chair and hit her with it. It was no big deal, really, since she was trying to steal my man.

I dragged Shizuo out of the club after, and we headed home. I was dragging home a drunken Shizuo. Dotachin's gang saw me and Shizuo, with Karisawa having that glint in her eyes… It felt weird. Like this happened before.(refer to chapter 3)

Once we got home, I started to get mad at him. "What did you drink? Why were you kissing some girl?"

"Kissing…*hick*… a… girl?" He started to laugh. He was really drunk now. "I..*hick*… was…*hick* kiising you!" That just proves that he was really drunk. How can he mistake me for some girl? "And I didn't…*hick*… drink anything! Just two beers!"

"Impossible! You won't get drunk with just that!" I said, now my raging anger getting out. "OKAY! MAYBE TWO SHOTS… MAYBE SEVEN…"

"What?..." I got really annoyed at him now that I didn't want to talk to him for the day. "You know what? Just sleep here tonight! I don't want to see your face tonight!"

"WELL OKAY THEN! GOODNIGHT SIR!" He then marched to my room, locked the door and slept on my bed. Wait… What?

I started banging on the door. "Hey! Get out of there! You sleep in the couch! Hey!... Ughh!" Now very angry, I marched back to the living room. There was really no point in arguing with someone who was drunk, so I shrugged it off and decided not to bring up the topic tomorrow.

I had to sleep early since I had some early work tomorrow. It was just some other suicide group that I had to make fun off.

Then the next day, I made fun of the group, go back home, don't find Shizu-chan, and now I'm here looking for him.

Nevermind. I won't go look for him. I'll just let him be.

So I head back to my apartment, continuing the rest of my work.

Shizuo's POV:

_He's going home! Yes, I'm safe!_

I walk and turn to the alley on the right. Now that Izaya wasn't looking for me anymore, I finally felt safe. He might probably kill me for what happened last… night…?

'_What did happen last night? I totally have no idea.' _It made me really frustrated not knowing what happened. I took my anger out on some guy trying to force a girl to date him. No serious injuries… I think.

Since it was the afternoon already, I decided to go and get some lunch. After passing through the alley, I ended up on Russian Sushi. How convenient.

I enter the sushi shop, and was greeted by a jolly looking Simon.

"Ah. Shizuo! Do you want to eat some sushi?" said the Russian man who spoke very clearly, but was obviously still having a rather hard time speaking the language.

"The usuals, Simon." I said, as I sat down on a chair in the counter. And after a few minutes, he gets out of the kitchen and gives me my sushi. While I was eating, Simon asks me a sudden question.

"Shizuo. There seems to be a problem?" Looks like he knew about my Izaya problem.

"Actually, Simon, would you mind listening to my story? Here's how it goes. So I was hired to be a bouncer to this club. They were offering me a huge sum of money, so I took it. Then a few hours after getting to the club, some girls started offering me a drink. It would be pretty boring not to drink in a club, so I accepted their offer. I think I had two beers and a bottle of tequila. And all of a sudden, Izaya was there! I had no idea why! Then he starts to drag me out of the club, and then I wake up in his room. The weirdest part was, Izaya didn't even talk to me about it. I had no idea what happened at all. I think he's-" I stop after that. I forgot that me and Izaya's relationship was supposed to be a secret. And I wouldn't want to see the reactions of everyone else when they find out.

"Shizuo. I was going to ask if your sushi is good. But if you want advice, I can give you. First, you should look for clues! Then gather those clues to get an answer!" he started to shout out.

How can I find any clues if I don't know anything that happened? But Simon's words always have a hidden meaning to it, and that probably mean that I should ask someone about it!

After eating my sushi, I head out and look for someone who could have possibly been at the club last night!

With hours of searching, the only information I find was these.

-Mikado's information-

"A club? Last night?" I asked the timid boy. "N-no! I couldn't possibly in a place like that!"

"He's right, you know." Said the blonde with a yellow scarf. "You really think this kid would be in a club?" He playfully teased the boy.

"Hey! I can go to a club to you know!"

"No, no you can't!" He sticks his tongue out to the brunette.

"Yes I can!" The kid was starting to get annoyed at his friend. "I'll prove it to you!"

"Then tomorrow night! We go to 'Vixen'! It's pretty popular around here!" And the boy sealed the deal. I guess they were going to that club… Maybe as an adult, it's best not to let them go. But who cares? They should learn from their mistakes. (yet, he still doesn't know his mistake)

Since they were of no information at all, I moved on to look for the person who could have seen me. And, as if on cue, the van of Kadota's gang parks in front of me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I screamed. Then a girl gets off the car. "Shizuoooooo!" She started to scream my name for the whole of Ikebukuro to hear. She had such sparkles in her eyes, and it looked as if steam was coming from her nose.

"So how was it?" She started to ask me really vague questions. She leans forward to me and whispers, "Was Izaya good~?"

There was a surprised look on my face. Did she know that I was… with Izaya? But it was supposed to be our big secret… And it made me really mad that someone else could have known.

The sign post right next to me was crushed out of the anger pouring out of me.

"So… was he? You looked so drunk last night that Izaya had to bring you home! He looked so worried and you looked so… uke…hah…" She was starting to drift off to her own world.

'_So I was drunk last night? And it's possible that he's not mad at me? Maybe an instant approach will work! I'll just go ask him if he's mad at me!'_

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." He said straightforwardly. So he was mad at me. I literally almost fell to the floor. Like what happens in some animes, but I never knew it could probably happen in real life.

"Why? What did I do?" I felt really bad that it looked like I did something really wrong. He made me feel ashamed of something I don't know.

"You just got really drunk, started making out with girls, and lost that new phone I bought you." He explained.

'_Oh yeah! I lost my phone too!' _I remember losing my phone, then felt through my pocket. As I thought, no…. Hey! My phone's here!... What? This is not making any sense for me now.

"No, I didn't. It's right here, see!" I tried to… console him? I tried to console him by telling him I didn't lose my phone.

"Aww, how nice of you! Seeing as it was me who found it!" He got really mad after that, and stomped in a rage to the bathroom.

I just watched him storm out. I couldn't say anything anymore… because I have no idea what to say.

Izaya's POV:

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Shizu-chan! He makes me so mad now! And he's not even apologizing!'_

I was really mad at Shizu-chan that I tossed the soap and it burst on the wall. I was pretty surprised, since I didn't know that I could be that strong. Maybe's Shizu-chan's rage power is starting to rub off on me.

I was just wasting the warm flowing water. It felt really relaxing to be under this water. At least my anger is starting to fade now… But I still won't talk to him. I refuse to talk to him to him till he realizes that he hasn't apologized yet. I'm not going to leave this shower!

I pick up the shampoo bottle, and start cleaning out my hair. Right after that, I rinse the bubbles off and relaxed myself under the warm heat.

It's been half an hour now, and I'm still under the shower. I think I fell asleep for maybe five minutes as well… I guess I can't stay here forever. I turn the knob of the shower so that it would turn off. I started to look for a towel. I couldn't find one at all, then headed out of the shower to go look for one. Right as I opened the door, Shizu-chan falls to the ground. Looks like he fell asleep on the door.

I forgot that I was completely naked. Some of the shower water started dripping on him, and he freaked when he opened his eyes. His face was flushing too… And so was mine.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" He said, turning his face away from me. I turned to my back so that he wouldn't be as embarrassed now. And yes, this is the first time he's saw me naked. We didn't really do it when we got together, since it was too early for that.

"I forgot to put back the towels… so I brought you one." He handed me a clean towel. How sweet of him. I guess this was his own cute way of apologizing. I wrap the towel on me, and walk towards the red Shizuo.

"I forgive you." I said. I couldn't be angry at him forever. He's 'apologized, so now it was my turn to forgive. As I got closer, I could smell that he reeks of alcohol.

"Shizu-chan… You didn't shower the whole day yet, now haven't you?"

"N-no… I haven't."

I grab his hand, throw my towel off, and lead him to the shower. "Let's shower together then!"

"Uh….O….O-o-okay…" His face was incredibly crimson now. I help him strip off his clothes, and we start to shower together.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 4. People were requesting that I continue it, so I did. Sorry it took so long! Gomen!**


End file.
